


Sword

by Aeris444



Series: Summer in Camelot bingo [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://derenai.livejournal.com/"><b>derenai</b></a> for the beta. Part of my <a href="http://aeris444.livejournal.com/37386.html">Summer in Camelot bingo</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Part of my [Summer in Camelot bingo](http://aeris444.livejournal.com/37386.html).

When Gwaine regained his chambers after the meeting, he was feeling giddy with adrenaline. Even if the life of a  knight wasn’t really what he has expected, the excitation before a battle was still there and that was one of the things that had made him stay in Camelot.

That and Merlin’s smile.

Gwaine opened the door to his room, wanting to pack as much as possible before supper as they were meant to leave at dawn.

As he went to his chest, his eyes were drawn by a sparkle on his bed. He came closer to discover a bit of shining metal poking out of a parcel wrapped in a brown fabric.

Gwaine’s first reflex was to check for a letter or some kind of tag but there was nothing. Slowly, he lifted the fabric to discover a sword.

It was long and sturdy but finely crafted. The metal was shining and the edge looked sharp. It was beautiful, a true masterpiece of forging. Only noblemen and princes could afford such a wonderful sword but here it was, on Gwaine’s bed.

Gwaine wondered who could have gifted him such a fine weapon. Arthur wasn’t one to favour one of his knights and if he had wanted to, he would have given the sword to Gwaine himself.

Carefully, Gwaine took it in his hands. The weight was perfect. Enough to give power to the stroke but not too much as to slow the movements. Though, the most noticeable feature was that strange warmth that seemed to penetrate Gwaine’s whole body as he touched the sword.

It was enough for him to guess whom the gift was from.

A small smile appeared on Gwaine’s lips. If he had the protection of a powerful warlock, the next day’s battle would be a simple formality.  



End file.
